Love the way you lie
by Shinioni Usagi-chan
Summary: Just gonna stand there, and watch me burn. Well that's alright, because i like the way it hurts. Just gonna, stand there and hear me cry. well thats alright because i love the way you lie. I love the way you lie.


A/N: A request from Maya Marshall. Anyway, the lyrics might seem out of place but if you put them into perspective with the other parts then you see that really this song really does go. Oh and I actually didn't put the whole song in it. Other than that I really didn't know how or what I was going to write about in this fic, so if it sucks...well...yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own GX, or the rights to love the way you lie by Eminem and Rihanna.

Rating: T

Author: Shinioni

Genre: romance/angst

Musical inspiration: love the way you lie, By Eminem ft Rihanna

Warnings: mild swearing in the lyrics.

ɸ

Just gonna stand there, And watch me burn

But that's alright, Because I like

The way it hurts,

Just gonna stand there, And hear me cry

But that's alright, Because I love

The way you lie,

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._

"Yubel, I promise, never again will we be apart," Whispered the teen in front of her. Inch by inch they came closer as super pomleryzation pulled them together to merge. She felt a twinge in her heart at his words.

I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now there's a steel knife, In my windpipe

I can't breathe, But I still fight

While I can fight, As long as the wrong feels right

It's like I'm in flight, High of a love

Drunk from the hate, It's like I'm huffing paint

And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate

"Jaden, my Jaden." Yubel began to cry.

Yes, Yubel, we'll be together forever, just like you wanted. Just like I, promised all those years ago. You and me, Yubel, just you and me. He feels lighter in hers arms. So warm and secure.

And right before im about to drown, She resuscitates me

She fucking hates me, And I love it

Wait, Where you going

I'm leaving you, No you ain't

Come back, We're running right back

Here we go again, It's so insane

Cause when it's going good, It's going great

I'm Superman, With the wind in his bag

She's Lois Lane, But when it's bad

It's awful, I feel so ashamed

I snap, Who's that dude

I don't even know his name, I laid hands on her

I'll never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strength

Her arms enclosed around him as they came together, his eyes closed as did her's. Then the bright light and blurred them out of sight. Over and over, the whisper he uttered echoed in her mind. 'we'll never be apart.' And then she felt truly happy.

Just gonna stand there, And watch me burn

But that's alright, Because I like

The way it hurts,

Just gonna stand there, And hear me cry

But that's alright, Because I love

The way you lie,

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie._

"Jaden?" Murmured Yubel, "Jaden, where...?"

"Yubel."

She turns to see him behind her, and smiles. He walks over to her and pulls her close. This is what she wanted. She wanted to be with her Jaden always, and now, thanks to pomleryzation, it's finally happened. Her, and Jaden are now one, forever and always.

Tears ran down her cheeks, "thank you." She whispered.

Just gonna stand there, And watch me burn

But that's alright, Because I like

The way it hurts,

Just gonna stand there, And hear me cry

But that's alright, Because I love

The way you lie,

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

Now I know we said things, Did things

That we didn't mean, And we fall back

Into the same patterns, Same routine

But your temper's just as bad, As mine is

You're the same as me, But when it comes to love

You're just as blinded, Baby please come back

It wasn't you, Baby it was me

Maybe our relationship, Isn't as crazy as it seems

Maybe that's what happens, When a tornado meets a volcano

All I know is, I love you too much

To walk away though, Come inside

Pick up your bags off the sidewalk, Don't you hear sincerity

In my voice when I talk, Told you this is my fault

Look me in the eyeball, Next time I'm pissed

I'll aim my fist, At the dry wall

Next time, There will be no next time

I apologize, Even though I know it's lies

I'm tired of the games, I just want her back

Just gonna stand there, And watch me burn

But that's alright, Because I like

The way it hurts,

Just gonna stand there, And hear me cry

But that's alright, Because I love

The way you lie,

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

Yubel, forever and always, we will be together, and now i can finally say we will never be apart again. Now we're free.

ɸ

A/N; Now i know that it seems that the lyrics are the story, that's because they tell the story too. So don't shoot me down on that please. Now please review and tell me what you think. And dont think i dont know ya'll read my fics. I check my story traffic, So review and tell me something about what you liked, what you dindt like about my fic.


End file.
